


The Lord of Darkness Needs Love Too

by NismResna



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Smut, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NismResna/pseuds/NismResna
Summary: An innocent woman is about to be burned at the stake and Lucifer travels back in time to see if she might be the one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first original story. Its supposed to get smutty and nsfw in the next chapters. Its 666 words, enjoy.

There were red clouds over a white mansion like the sky was caught in a never-ending sunset. The surreal building was surrounded by fountains filled with skinless bodies writhing in agony and ecstasy at the same time. They seemed like they were covered with red silk, but if you looked closer you noticed the blood. People are here just because they think they deserve this. If the father wouldn’t give them arbitrary rules nobody would be here. But still humans make rules for themselves and they even break those. Lucifer thought when he was drinking his cappuccino by the window. No system is perfect, his pall Anubis told him that when he weighs hearts, only psychotic and deluded people have light ones, people who convinced themselves that their misdeeds were not wrong and even justified. Sometimes Lucifer would wake up some of the tortured souls to satisfy his carnal needs, sexual needs, some accepted just to keep their minds of their guilt, but it got old fast, they only accepted him in his human form, what he became after he has fallen was who he really was. A towering black monstrosity with horns, claws, fangs, and wings. And a tail, don’t forget about the tail, he taught when he used it to scratch behind the ears of a white Persian cat who just came into the room. “hey Princess Puffypants.” He said to the cat, which Asmodeus brought into his care to probably combat his ever growing detachment from the world. And it was working. She needed to eat and shit and she took none of his moping bullshit when the time came for that. He needed something more, a companion like Asmodeus and Aria, his trusted colleague has found himself a powerful witch, who gave him some useful advice and saved his life multiple times. He took the cat into his lap “Stop trying to drink from the fountains you’re getting your fur filthy” and wiped her snout with his pocket napkin.  
She felt scolding heat nipping at the soles of her feet, her eyes fluttered open. She was tied to a wooden pillar. They are going to burn me realization crossed her mind. Fear is replaced by anger, fueled by the memory of when they came for her mother with accusations of witchcraft. The inquisitor glanced over your dried herbs and oil extracts she and her mother used for medicine. “Dark magic was obviously practiced here,” he said with a confident voice. Her cabin was secluded in the woods near the village, so when her mother decided to protect her when they concluded that a daughter of a witch would follow in her footsteps, nobody protested that they killed her for it. Would they even? They were looking for a reason for the recent hale that damaged most of the crops, so in their mind, God was punishing them for letting witches live, or witches cursed the weather. Stupid bastards killed her mother. She holds back tears as she clenches her teeth from physical and emotional pain. Screw it she thinks, I might not believe it but I might as well scare the shit out of them, I’ll go out with a bang, that’s also when flames start licking more of her legs and she starts to scream. “I’m not a witch but if there is the devil, Satan, Beelzebub!” She is howling now. “I pledge my soul to you if you if you curse this village, may their wheat cause horrible visions,” Hah rotting wheat will do that especially because you idiots don’t know how to keep it dry.“Let them be plagued by disease and floods followed by drought” I’m reaching a little here she thought, but the pain urged her on “I curse you so your children will be born disfigured! Aaaaah! I fucking wish Satan would strike you down right now! And then you were engulfed in darkness, she closed her eyes and felt dewy grass under her feet.


	2. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut, the last paragraph tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wanted to write smut but got lost in exposition. No plot.

"Did you mean it?' Lucifer asked in a demanding voice. "What?" Was all that Melisa could muster, taken aback by a person towering over her. Was it a person? By the looks of it a demon. Holy shit its all real! Wait, are demons also people? He sounds like a person, intelligent, proud... She shook her head. Why am I so calm? - Oh, not burning to death, right. She glanced him over and met his eyes, he was staring in anticipation, then he spoke again in a calm voice. "The villagers who wanted to burn you, do you want their lives for your soul?" She wanted to say yes, but being saved by something supernatural gave her a new perspective. "Will you throw me back in the fire if I say no?" She is asking the right questions Lucifer thought. "No." He had to answer honestly when asked directly about the conditions of the contract, it was his personal code and he made all the demons follow it. "Oh, then no, I mean I fucking hate them and wish them ill, but I don't want the whole village to die. Some of them maybe, people who killed my mother but they were guided by fear and stupidity and if people should be punished for that you might as well destroy the whole of humanity, myself included." He held back a grin, finally a somewhat pure soul, true to themselves at least. The truth was he would send her back to the fire if she said yes, he had no intention to mess with the timeline for someone who cant battle their own demons, he was a demon and he wanted a challenger, not a subordinate, her soul would be his even if he wouldn't make the deal. He made a couple of jumps in this eternity, he could only go back and was pulled to when he came from. Some events were unchangeable, but he could mess with inconsequential stuff. People who were about to die were fair game. He already liked her so he got ready to be turned down because of his appearance. "I could take you anywhere in the world and you can live out your life, but I'm currently in a need for a companion, we could travel anywhere, anytime, would you be interested?" Well fuck, crossed her mind, she now knew that demons exist, and one of them saved her from people who always told her demons were evil. "Companion? What does that entail?" She was interested. "You would keep me company." Was all he said, he didn't know how this would work really, the courting thing. "All right, take me with you." She replied to his surprise. "My name is Melisa" she curtsied. "Lucifer" He extended his arm for a handshake, oh shit she might not want to touch me he considered ready to withdraw. But she slowly reached into his palm and gave it a sturdy shake honored to be treated with respect only men of her time got. So this is not just some lowly demon, his clawed hands were soft was the last thing she thought before being engulfed in darkness again.

***  
For someone who could live in any time he would fancy, it maybe seemed weird he spent most of his time in modern Europe. He liked abandoned churches and returning to a cabin nestled between a lake and the woods. That's where Melisa's education began, with the help of wifi and Asmodeus he made a powerpoint presentation of history and recent scientific discoveries. Aria, a witch from New Orleans who had gone through a similar phase with Asmodeus, helped her with the social norms and today's etiquette. As the time went, after three years of homeschooling, and some bureaucracy she was able to enroll in college to study art history. Lucifer would teleport with her to galleries and museums around the world, he even took her to see artists work but they had to observe in secret to not mess with the timeline. He took her to his mansion in hell and introduced her to his cat and that felt like some sort of a milestone. It made her feel things for him even after he refused to save her mother because she could die instead.

Melisa watched Lucifer chop wood for her cabins fireplace, barely listening to Aria. Until she heard something unusual."They eat what?" Melisa's tone was mixed with shock and amusement. Aria smirked and dangled her feet of the pear, soaking them in lake water. "They eat ass, and not everybody does it, its just a fad, something college kids and young adults do now." Aria was slightly uncomfortable but also amused. She already explained anal and oral sex, they even watched porn together. Melisa had a lot of questions but was polite enough to not make them personal. Aria still wandered why was she so interested and if she might be holding back some feelings for a certain lonely lord. "Hey, sorry to be blunt, but why are you interested in this subject after three years?" "Well you know I'm going to college, which I've been taught is an experimental time, and I've had my eye on someone for a long time" She checked out Lucifer again. "Oh, are you planning to make the first move then?" Aria mused. Melisa thought of the black lingerie she bought when she said she had to go to the bathroom when he took her to Paris. "You could say it crossed my mind." 

The plan was, to seduce him when they would be alone again in the mansion. The best way is to actually ask him for a date, I'll just say that I'm hungry and would like some takeout from his favorite restaurant Melisa considered while their steps echoed over the gallery, his human face even tho pretty unnerved her. There it is, she stopped, Friendship by Egon Schiele, despite the name it was not a depiction of a platonic relationship, two naked figures in an embrace. Lucifer followed her lead, and also stopped to admire the painting most would call ugly. Somehow it seemed like the perfect time to ask "I was wondering if we could eat at your place?" "Sure, can you please order the takeout?" He replied. She smiled, she knew he hated talking over the phone, he liked to gesture when he talked and also didn't like conversing with most people in general. "Sure, its a date" was all she said before turning on her heels to go look at the other artworks, leaving him in shock as he considered if she knew what that phrase implies.

When they came to the mansion, she ran into the room that he told her was hers and she was always welcome there. She fondly reminisced of that time while taking a shower and putting on her new lace lingerie. When she came down the staircase Lucifer was putting takeout on plates and lighting candles, he has the right idea, she smiled at him and he returned a fanged grin. She admired his demonic figure again, he was so big I hope there's not too much of him between his legs, well, I'll make it work, she mused and bit her lip, hoping he didn't notice she was staring at his crotch. As he took out her chair she took the chance to test the waters, let's see how he reacts to a casual touch. She gently placed her hand on his and thanked him. "For everything." She added just so she could touch him a bit longer. He didn't recoil or ask her to stop, he just made eye contact and leaned in. And then they kissed. He vaguely tasted like craft beer he would share with her when they ate pizza and watched Netflix, they did that at her cabin, their cabin, a lot because there was no internet in hell, only a dedicated line for management. This also meant no distractions, they will have to make their own fun. When they finally stopped they gasped for air like starved animals.

Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. She took his hand and lead him to his bedroom which she had rarely seen but knew his bed was bigger than hers. She made him sit on it, while she stood in front of him, slowly taking off her clothes. He felt like he was dreaming, of course, it crossed his mind and he liked the idea of it but he had grown attached to her and didn't want to ruin their friendship, so he never made the move. Then she told him she wanted to go to college and thinking about her meeting someone and having a family made him anxious, he had no right to keep her against her will, he would just hate himself forever if he didn't try something. When he saw the black lace that matched his skin, he realized she was also thinking about him for a while. She dropped her dress to the floor and started to climb on top of him and kissing him again, she straddled his hips and felt his erection on her mound. He growled and held her when he scooted up the bed to make them more comfortable. when he reached the bedpost and stopped, he had to be sure, he touched her cheek and looked her in the eyes and she started to suck his thumb, his erection twitched and another deep growl escaped him, but he collected himself and spoke. "Before we do this I need to be sure you really want this." She blinked in confusion. "I do, but if you are having doubts we don't have to.." "No!" He almost yelled. she seemed confused. "I mean no, don't stop." He purred seductively. "Oh, it's my first time and I want it to be how you call it vanilla? No anal yet, and I don't ever want to eat ass." He couldn't help it, he laughed "Damn girl, I would ask first I would never..." He was searching for words. "Wait so anal is on the table?" "Not now." she cooed. "And you just said you don't eat ass, does that mean you wouldn't mind your ass getting eaten?" She chuckled "If you put your dick in it you might as well kiss it." Then she rubbed her face against the bulge in his pants and starting to open his fly. He gently grabbed her wrist. "If you do that I'm not gonna last too long." "Oh," She was flattered. He pulled her up into another deep kiss. He started tracing her jaw with kisses, listening to her gentle moans, he followed the curve of her neck as he pulled on her bodice to expose her breasts and proceeded to hungrily suck on her nipples. She moaned loudly, so he started massaging her heat through lace noticing she was already wet, his fingers and lace getting slick with her juices. His claws made do with the fabric. He effortlessly pulled her knees on his shoulders, she had to grab the bedpost for balance. Her sex was right above his face, she looked down in anticipation and he made eye contact before pulling her hips towards his mouth. He slowly shook his head to part her labia with his fangs and used his long tongue to slide between her inner lips. When he found her hidden pearl she shivered uncontrollably, losing her balance and grabbing onto his horns all while barely forming words mixed with lewd moans "There, please, don't stop." He obliged, and she became a withering mess, spasming as the tip of his tongue sent waves of pleasure over the core of her body all the way to her fingertips. She held on to his horns for dear life, thinking her soul might just leave her body as she came hard. She collapsed on her side, laying on the bed next to him. "This was really good, so I'll need a minute." She whimpered.


End file.
